


Why him?

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boring, Boys In Love, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Feelings, Hurt Sherlock Holmes, Insecure Sherlock Holmes, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Uhm, all the auto complete tags are so porny, but emotionally, gifting myself things cuz no one will do it for me tsktsk, i don't know how to tag because this isn't serious and no one will see it, nah, uhmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sherlock doesn't understand John Watson. How is it possible that such a remarkable man has existed in the world for so long, met so many people but chooses to love him?----John Watson loves Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes loves John Watson.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Why him?

Sherlock doesn't understand John Watson. How is it possible that such a remarkable man has existed in the world for so long, met so many people but chooses to love him? Why is he the one that John decided was worth the time and the effort of caring for and opening up to? All he is, all he has ever been, is just the arsehole genius at the crime scenes. The freak. The little brother of Mr. British Government (what a prick). With John that’s not the case however, John cares for him. He makes Sherlock feel something similar to what normal people must feel upon meeting a child, some sort of warm excitement in his chest that is just itching to be let out. It’s something he’s never experienced before but yet it's something so amazing he never wants to let go off. John Watson loves Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes loves John Watson.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk man im emo but its not serious so don't make fun of me. i really want to make sure you know that this isnt real.  
> not serious at all and dont even assume it is. goodbye
> 
> oh yeah. my twitter is @kimberbatch221b lol


End file.
